The wilderness of Ones Heart
by Scarlet Lover
Summary: Kagome is a woman who is not a demon, a human , or a half demon,but a demon miko. She has a heart no man can tame, that is until she meets Inuyasha a full dog demon and Lord of the western lands who will have her one way or another
1. Chapter 1

What's up everybody this is Scarlet Lover , I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story I think anyway this is a new creation. I hope so tell me how you like it. Reviews are wanted and needed! This is chapter one revised.

Chapter One: In the Shadows

A woman like-figure possessing grace and agility leaped through the trees, quietly following a wooden wagon full of children to be sold as slaves.

"Sick bastards" she whispered vilely as she followed them through branches with ease. She continued to track the wagon and its' inhabitants until the demon owned slave trade stopped for the night in a wide meadow clearing.

A lizard demon stepped out from the covered part of the wagon, in the front, and walked to the back where the children were sealed inside.

"Come out, you worthless clumps of flesh" he snarled after flinging the wooden door open. The frightened children scrambled out of the small space, not wanting to upset the tired demon. A little girl about the age of two with raven black hair in pigtails, while running to group up with the other children beside the demon. Tripped falling down onto the lizard's tail, her caramel eyes pleaded with his as she scooted back, while her fists clenched her dirty yellow kimono in fear. The demon howled loudly in anger.

"You little bitch!" He snarled and raised his claws to kill the young clumsy girl. She closed her eyes tightly in fear and anticipation of her death. Just when he was about to strike, a sacred arrow purified him.

The child whose eyes were closed tightly waiting for the blow opened slowly to see a pale woman. The woman had long raven hair with blue highlights in a messy bun. Her eyes were silver blue with cat slits. She wore a short black kimono opened down to her navel with a red cloth covering her breast. On her back was a sheathed sword, and in her hands was a cross bow.

"Are you okay little one," the woman asked in a kind voice looking at the child. The small girl nodded with wide eyes, amazed by the woman's beauty.

" What the hell happened," yelled the voice of another demon. The woman looked up, her blue-silver eyes clashing with red ones full of rage.

"You bitch what you did to my brother?" the lizard demon growled breathing harshly through his nose, as his scaly 5ft 11 form shook. The woman in response just tilted her head to the side as amusement settled in her eyes.

"Does ugliness run in the family or is it just you two?" The woman asked while placing a smirk on her delicate face.

The demon howled and charge at her swiping his claws in her direction. Quickly she grabbed the young girl and jumped above him avoiding the attack. Putting the child off to the side, she then slid her hand out gracefully, and purified the demon to ashes.

Hearing movement running in the opposite direction of she turned her head and saw the other demons of the trade, missing until now, running towards the forest. She tsked in disgust.

'Cowards. Now how many are left? Let's see, one, two, three, four. Hmm, four left to go. '

She started to chant a series of unknown sacred words, and as she chanted the demons started to run more slowly, before finally freezing in their places, which was near the edge of the forest.

'My aren't they slow, perhaps they are turtle demons.' She thought as she walked towards them slowly, ignoring their cries of mercy. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as one of them started to cry.

'Pathetic.' She channeled her purification powers into the ground killing three of them instantly. The demon left alive started to cry hysterically, unable to control his bodily functions.

Leaning her head back in disgust she covered her nose at the smell. 'This is a demon? Weak.' "Shut up" she commanded coolly.

The demon did so as he was told, but still whimpered softly staring at her with tear filled eyes.

As she walked slowly towards the demon, his whimpering increased. When she was a few inches from his face she paused, and stared into his yellow eyes waiting for his persistent whimpering to stop. When he finally calmed down she talked. "Listen to me, and listen well. I am willing to let you live and keep your pathetic life, …but only for a price." She stopped to if he was listening, when she was sure he was she continued. "This price is simple. Every slave trade you see, I want you to warn them of myself. Tell them your story and tell them they are next when I find them. Tell them of the death I caused, and how I won't rest until I find each and kill every one of them. Tell them the very trade they so ignorantly support, is the reason for my existent. If you do this I shall let you live." The demon started to nod his head, but she interrupted him. "But if you don't, I shall find you and kill you myself. Slowly, and very painfully. Is that clear?"

He moved his head as much as the spell would allow.

" Good," she said. With a wave of her hand, he was released and he turned and fell to his knees before her.

"But my lady what is your name? So they know whom I am talking of " He asked.

Kagome looked down at him and started to smirk

" My name they do not need to know, cause to them I will only be known as… the queen of the shadows."


	2. Chapter 2

Since you have reviewed guess what you get… a new chapter yayyyyyy

P.S. I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Are you here to hurt us?

There was an awkward silence in the clearing as the children looked at Kagome with horror and mild fascination. A small girl, who appeared to be around three years old with deep magenta eyes, threw a rock at the back of Kagome's head. Her hair that was tied up in a high ponytail blew in the wind, as she stood in what seemed to or used to be a pink kimono.

"Sango why did you do dat?" yelled the young two year old in the yellow kimono Kagome rescued.

"Kikyo don't be stupid! She might be the one to eat us!" Sango yelled back in frustration.

"Not uh," Kikyo said shaking her head letting her pigtails fly, "She's the nice lady who rescued us from the mean demon men." Some of the other children murmured in agreement with Kikyo.

"But that might be because she wants to eat us herself stupid!" Sango replied snidely while sticking her tongue out. The other kids agreed with Sango notion.

"Girls, girls this will not solve anything. Besides, you already saw what she can do. If she wants to kill us, we can not do anything about it." said a boy around six with violet eyes matured past his age. His black hair was tied in a small rat-tail and he was wearing a purple and black robe.

"But Miroku, she's nice!" Kikyo whined not wanting to lose the agreement.

"I agree with Kikyo. Miroku the lady could've wait until the demons killed us to eat us." said a small fox demon that looked to be only around the age of one or two with emerald eyes and red hair with bangs, which was in a high ponytail in a blue bow. He had a fluffy foxtail and paws for feet. He was 1'2 and dressed in a blue top and pants. He was the only demon out of children, which confused Kagome greatly.

As the children argued, Kagome looked at them in amusement, at the topic the discussion.

'Eat them eh? Mmmm, that gives me an idea…..' Kagome smirked mischievously, suddenly letting deep growl escape her throat, startling the children. Even the main ones that started the discussion looked at her in fear.

Kagome laughed which sent the children doubling back in fear.

"Don't worry little ones. I don't eat pups, my name is Kagome, and I will take you back home unless you prefer being here, out in the woods…."

The children shook their heads. "Good, than we shall be going because I really don't favor the smell of dead demons."

'Though, I'm sure other demons would.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome started to walk towards the edge of the forest, but turned and paused after a thought. "There are forty of you, but I might not be able to keep up with you if you all run; so I suggest you stick with the people around you and myself. The smallest shall be in the front since are they are likely to be grabbed; Kagome paused, and continued when she was sure they had processed what she had said so far. "The oldest shall be in the back and on the sides, for they will be harder for the demons to grab, giving me more times in which save them. The children nodded hesitantly, but surely understood.

Following her speech, the children continued to stare at her, as if, she grown an extra head. "Well don't just stand there! Move or do you want stay here waiting for something to make a dinner out of you." Kagome said slyly

The children looked at each other and rushed to form in the way she said.

Watching the children run around in a rushed motion Kagome shook her head.

'I better get those four idiots to keep an eye on them. I got a feeling something bad might happen if I don't' Kagome closed her eyes and searched for them telepathically 'Shori, Kialia, Niki, Giki are you there?' she waited for a reply. _' We're here'_ came four voices. ' I need a little help with babysitting' 'so _we're guessing you found them_' 'Yes I have. I need you four to protect them whilst being hidden' she asked _'Can do'_ they replied. 'Thanks' she said and cut the connection

She looked up to see the children waiting quietly. " Come let us go," and with that said, she turned around and started walking into the forest with the children close behind her putting distance between them and the smell of death/ purification that now occupied the clearing.

A little twist huh. Well you now have met Kikyo, Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and Kilala and very soon many more. Until next time review and I'll post my other two chapters I'll need 5 reviews no less or I refuse to post them


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't kill me if my grammar sucks. I did try. Hope you like.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha

~Scarlet Lover

Chapter Three: We're on our way

Kagome and the children traveled for two days after the incident, and you could say that the first two days was pure hell for both of them. After the incident with the slave trade Kagome and the children traveled for two hours and then rested for the night. Since then stopping ad resting became common.

From Kagome's point of view it was hell stopping for a break every three miles. The children needed to stop for food, to go to the bathroom, or simply because they were tired. Kagome being the demon that she was, got fed up quite easily with this routine.

The children, however, were mentally exhausted. The kept wondering if she was going to eat them, sell them, or let something evil get to them. They were unaware of her intentions, and that left them exhausted. All in all both were tried and just wanted the journey to be over, so that they could finally be home again.

To keep up with each child, because of their many breaks, Kagome put a mark on their foreheads depending on what village they belonged to. Since there were forty children and ten children were missing from each village, she used four different signs and a certain number of dots so it would be easy to tell if a child was missing. The number of dots ranged from one to ten for each sign.

The children that belonged to the Sunshine Village in the east had a golden sun sign since Sunshine Village was known for it's excessive sunlight. The children who belong to the Hiroshi Village in the south had a green tree sign, since the Hiroshi Village was known for farming. The children from Tekai Village in the north had a brown cow sign since Tekai Village was for their cattle, and the children from Shikon Village in the West had a purple looking orb, since this village was known for the tale of the Legendary Shikon Jewel .By each sign was a number of dots.

"Are we going to take a break soon Kaka-chan?" asked a child, pulling on skirt

Kagome looked down and was surprised to meet magenta eyes. "Yes, soon Sango-chan very soon, but first we have to make it down that hilltop before sunset."

The child nodded her head with determination as if understanding the importance of the situation, even if she really didn't. Kagome smiled at her innocent. ' Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo are the only ones not to frighten to speak to me. I can understand the other pups' reluctance, but these four warmed up to me quickly, almost… as if they are used to living with demons. That in itself is very uncommon for human pups, even if the west and the south are both ruled by demons. Humans and demons tend to avoid each other or live in villages with their own kind. Hmm, I might need to investigate the reason for this.' She was so deep in thought; she almost missed the scent that passed by her nose. Almost.

'WHAT THE HELL' She thought

"EVERBODY GET DOWN!" Kagome bellowed while pulling out six daggers. All the children that heard this fell down to the ground. One boy around five, with short auburn hair and brown eyes, wearing blue pants and a white shirt was left standing.

"PUP GET DOWN!"

The boy did not seem to hear her. He was frozen with fear, watching an eagle demon descend down. Kagome started to panic ' Damnit! What was that pup's name? Umm. Hoho, Hobo Hoco, Hojo. HOJO THAT'S IT!'

"HOJO GET DOWN," she yelled

Hojo finally coming out of his daze and hearing this, dived and as his head was almost taken off one of Kagome's daggers that went zooming by, hitting the demon square in the face before it's talons could grab him. "Damn that was too close" she muttered, but stopped and sniffed the air.

'You have got to be kidding me!' she thought, as she picked up the scent of eight other demons too close for comfort.

"Shit," she muttered

Kagome turned around and looked down at the children who all looked as if they stared death in the eyes. Though in a way she suppose they had.

"PUPS GET UP! WE NEED TO MOVE, AND MOVE FAST!" she said furiously. The children, although shaken up, did, as she said not wanting to find out what would happen if they didn't.

"Everyone needs to start jogging to the hilltop. Beyond the hilltop is a holy camp that will protect anyone against any harmful demons. Do NOT stop until you reach that camp, and watch out for each other." She said calmly but firmly, while pointing to the hilltop.

"Now go!" she commanded, as she jumped into a tree branch above their heads.

The children looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Just then, Sango and Kikyo started to jog to the hilltop. The other children still unsure, but now inspired, began to jog after them.

'Thanks girls' Kagome thought, as she watched the children run toward the hilltop. To make sure the children had some sort of protection if anything were to happen, she sensed out her familiar's auras to make sure they were following them.

'Good they are'

"Okay demons, come out and state your business!" Kagome hissed her voice full of malice, when she was sure the children were out of earshot.

At her command eight demons came out. A male lizard demon, a male boar demon, a male cat demon, a male snake demon, a male panther demon, a female bear demon, a female tiger demon, and a female monkey demon. To Kagome it appeared that the snake demon appointed himself to be the leader, by the arrogant way he held himself.

"SSSo you could ssssense us hmm, Miko?" the snake demon hissed, "It'ssss not very nice to ignore you guestssssss."

Kagome glared daggers at him. "What do you want?" she said coldly

"We don't want much, but the SSSShikon Jewel," he snarled

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well sorry to say I don't have It." she said with no real sincerity in her voice, "Sorry to waste your time."

The demon hissed, "You have it, and if you don't hand it over to ussss, we promissse that those humansss you were protecting will face a fate worssssse than death"

Before the demon knew what had happened, Kagome had jumped down from the branch with great agility pointing her sword full of purification at his throat.

"Let's get something straight right now my friend," Kagome chastised, "I'm not a person that takes threats lightly, so if you threaten me be prepared to back it up."

The bear demon, thinking she dropped her guard, charged at her full speed, but was stopped dead in his tracks upon feeling the sharp sting of a poisonous dart in his arm.

Howling in pain, the bear demon fell to ground in a seizure as the as the poison surged through his veins, slowly seizing his life.

Kagome didn't even flinch as the bear demon passed away, but she talked loud enough for the other demons to hear her. "You don't really think I would let my guard down do you?" she asked slyly with her sword still in the same position.

"I really have no reason to kill the rest of you, but I feel obligated to give the rest of you a fair warning," She then sliced the snake demon's head off, letting it roll shamelessly on the ground, not bothering to purify the rest of the wretched demon's loathsome body.

"That is your warning, do not pester me" as she turned to walk away, another demon spoke up.

"Bitch, just who in the hell do you think you are?" the cat demon snarled once the "leader" was dead, " How about I just cut that pretty little neck of yours, or better yet," he said as he gazed at her outfit lustfully, "make you my mate and torture you for the rest of your natural born life!" He snarled while cracking his neck. He glowed an unsettling red, as he turned from his mere weak humanoid appearance, to his true form, a large red cat, with eyes glowing crimson.

The other demons looked at the fight arrogantly, thinking Kagome would back down, after all it was a known fact that defeating a cat demon was no easy feat and it would take a major proportion of her energy to kill him. That, they believed, would leave her weak and open for other attacks.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. " Well since you want to fight in your demon form, its only fair I go into mine, right?" she said while putting her sword back in its sheath on her back. She closed her eyes and started to glow a black hue for her transformation.

During her transformation, Kagome's skin changed from the paleness of the moon, to a dark tan, and her eyes from silver-blue to silver-lavender. Her highlight changed from blue to purple, and her ears changed from their elf human like ears to dog-ears. She then grew a long black tail, and claws, and sharper fangs, and her body curvier if one could believe that.

When she opened her eyes, the demons looked shocked by the amount of blood lust behind those lavender silver eyes of the demon beauty. The cat demon laughed, "If that is your true form, then you are weaker than I thought!" foolishly raising his paw as if to crush her.

"You're an idiot," she said, not at all intimated by his actions. "If you would have noticed my aura like a good kitty, then you would have noticed I'm a ultimate elemental youkai meaning I control earth, fire, water, and." she said, taking a deep breath only to blow a huge gust of wind at him knocking him into five trees. "Wind."

The cat demon got up on all fours and shaked all the debris off of him. " You'll pay for that!" he yelled in rage, and lunged at her only to crash into a wall of earth surrounded by fire. Rolling on the ground, the demon tried to put out the fire that on his fur, but his attempts failed, as it only continued to spread. He continually rolled, but the fire burned on, until it finally consumed him.

When Kagome was sure the demon was dead, she turned to face the other demons. "Since you six did not leave after my warning, you will have to die" and with that said, she put out her hand and surrounded each one of them with her fire, killing them all as painfully and slowly as demonstrated on the cat demon.

"My work is done." she said and turned walking in the direction of the hilltop.

~The Children~

When Sango and Kikyo had reached the hilltop they looked down to see a small camp with three huts and a fire already burning. They looked at each other.

"Sango I thought we were the only ones out here," Kikyo questioned

"Me too, but Kaka-chan wouldn't send us into danger, so these people must be nice." Sango said

" I guess your right, cause she did say this place was safe," Kikyo said turning just as the other kids arrived looking just as confused they were.

" Girls what's going on?" said Miroku when he was finally able to get through the crowd of children to them

"There's someone or something down there all read-," Kikyo tried to answer, but was interrupted.

"That proves the demon or miko or whatever she is going to kill us," shouted no other than Hojo

" Hojo how can you say," Sango growled, " She just saved you life and that's how you repay her" glaring at Hojo.

Hojo quickly shut his mouth knowing she was right.

"Well don't jus stay there all day lets go see what's down there," Miroku said all ready half down the hill top. Kikyo and Sango grinned.

"Right you are Miroku," the two girls said in unison following him down the hill topside.

Slowly group-by-group Kids walked down the hilltop. Upon entering the camp the children noticed no one was even there. Leaving them curious as to who started the fire. "Shippo do you smell anything?" Kikyo asked. Shippo shook his head, "Nope, no ones hear but us."

Sango stuck her tongue out at Hojo, gloating, "Nah, told you Kaka-chan was safe." Hojo just blushed and didn't say anything.

Kikyo laughed at the two, but quickly quieted down. " I think we that it would be a good idea to wait it out and wait for her return."

All the other children agreed to this, and patiently sat down to await her return.

~Normal~

When Kagome entered the camp the site, she walked in on the children laughing and talking. They were happy to see her and welcomed her, and then were suddenly taken aback with surprise.

"Kaka-chan is that you?" said two voices, which belonged to Sango and Kikyo

Kagome looked at the children in confusion until a look of realization crossed her features.

'I forgot to change back.'

Well I have updated so wat do you think? Hate? Luv?

Please tell me so than I know whether or not to update chapter four


	4. Chapter 4

Man I've been flamed for not continuing the story so let's get on with the show.

Chapter Four: Getting Them Home and

Weird smells

Kagome and the children stood in awkward silence as the sun set. They waited for her to do something. Her ears twitched, but they only heard harsh breathing.

Shippo being the youngest and only demon stood up slowly and walked towards her. Kagome tensed up and flatten her ears as he came closer. Her muscles twitched in suspense. She looked down at him to look him in the eye, but she noticed his focus was elsewhere. She followed his focus to find that it was on her tail, and she almost fell over.

When Shippo was in arm length of her tail he grabbed it gently and began to stroke it.

"It soft," He whispered as if in a daze "Just like my mother's tail was." He hugged her tail tightly and slowly went to sleep.

Kikyo made a move to go get him, but Sango stopped her. Kagome let her maternal instincts take over as she wrapped her tail around him as he slept.

"Kaka-chan," asked Miroku "Is this your true form?"

Kagome took a step towards him, ignoring his question. When he did not flinch or move backwards, she took another step towards him and another until she was right in front of him. She then squatted down to his height.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" she asked with her head tilted to the side in a dog like manner.

"Why would I be when you have risked your life for us?" Miroku replied with his head tilted to the side also, staring her right in the eye.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare back at him, pondering why he never showed any fear in his eyes. When she could not find an answer to her ponderings, she sighed and turned her head to look at the other children.

She was shocked to see there was no look of disgust on any of any sorts on their faces, but looks of shock and fascination.

Kikyo stepped forward "Kaka-chan you've protected, helped us so why would we turn our backs on you now?"

Kagome, although touched, would not let it show. Standing up slowly she scanned her eyes over the pups making sure none of them were missing. When she was satisfied with the count, she sighed softly and then looked at the nighttime sky.

"Pups, we have a long day tomorrow, " Kagome said softly " You're going to need to rest up, because tomorrow I will be taking the children they live in the Sunshine Village home."

"But Kaka-chan, where will we go?" Sango asked

Kagome smiled at Sango "Why you'll will be staying here until I Take you home"

Kikyo looked frighten "But Kaka-chan what if something happens to us"

"Nothing will happen Kikyo, even with that small amount of spiritual energy I know you felt as if someone or something was watching you. Am I correct?"

Kikyo with her eyes widened, looked at Kagome in surprise

"Wait Kagome-sama, you mean you mean to tell us someone or something was watching us?"

Kagome nodded "Yes they were also the ones who started the fire"

Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku gazed at her in confusion. Shippo slept silently though all this.

"W-What was it," stuttered a girl named Eri, whom Kagome met a while ago.

" My dear, it is not a what was it," Kagome said slyly " But a what are they and to answer your question they are my familiars"

"Familiars?" Sango and Kikyo said in confusion

"Yes" She replied, and than let out a loud whistle

At her whistle four figures came out and went by her side.

"Allow me to introduce Kialia, Shori, Giki, and Nikia" Kagome stated while pointing to each of them as she said their names.

Kialia a huge cream-colored cat demon, had black streaks, red eyes, and long saber lion like teeth. Two tails and fire surrounding her paws.

Giki a huge black colored cat demon, with cream streaks, red eyes, long saber lion like teeth. He also had two tails and fire and surrounding his paws.

Shori huge silver colored dog demon, with blue highlights, blue eyes, long saber lion like teeth as well. On contrary to the others, he had blue fire surrounding his paws.

Nikia a huge, black colored dog demon, with violet highlights, violet eyes, long saber lion like teeth, and violet fire surrounding her paws.

Nikia growled when Shori got too close to her, and Kialia looked at Kagome funny when she saw Shippo wrapped in her tail.

Kagome chuckled.

"They're demons" Miroku stated rather than asking.

"Yes, they are, but rather trustworthy ones. Guys stop, trying to scare them and transform" Kagome scolded

They gave her the "eyes"

"That doesn't work on me and you know it, now transform" Kagome ordered

The small group pouted softly before a fire of their color enveloped them. After the fire calmed down, two puppies and two kittens are what remained.

The children squealed and ran towards them, and Kagome and her familiars flatten their ears. Shippo woke up at the sound, and looked around seeing the four familiars. A look of joy crossed his face, as he wiggled himself free of Kagome's tail to go to them.

The familiars were covered with the children pulling on them and petting them. When Kagome was sure they had enough, she commanded the children to get off.

The children did so, but sulked.

"Now pups, you need to bathe and rest. There is a small hot spring behind each hut. The girls will be in the first hut, the boys in the second hut, and myself in the third hut. Shori and Giki will be in the boys hut, and Kialia, and Nikia will be in the girls. If anything happens they will notify me. Please be careful. There is food and water in each hut if your are thirsty or hungry."

When each child was in a hut, Kagome turned to her familiars.

"You guys have you smelt anything weird lately?" Kagome asked quizzically

Her familiars looked at her and smirked. '_What kind of weird smells?'_

Not noticing the looks on familiars faces she continued talking

"I don't know there are a lot of scents floating around"

'_It does't smell familiar to you' _they asked staring at her

Kagome continued thinking, until she suddenly froze and looked at them in horror. Her eye twitched.

" Its mating season isn't it," She said in disgust

They started to snicker.

"DAMINNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTT" could be heard throughout the woods, for miles, and more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Aww Hell!

The familiars watched in amusement as Kagome banged her head constantly onto a tree. By now the children were all asleep in the huts.

"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT" she whispered as she banged her head.

"How could I forget?" she asked herself, "After all the shit I went through those last mating seasons you would think I would remember."

She plopped onto the ground. "Damn"

'Why are you acting like that' asked Kialia slyly 'You know you can't wait to see Kouga again'

Kagome growled at her.

The others snickered.

Kagome chose to ignore them.

~Somewhere Else~

An army cornered a lizard demon.

"Where are they?" The leader asked deadly

"I d-don't know," the lizard demon strutted

The leader growled and grabbed the lizard's neck.

"Where are the children you took from the Western Land Castle"?

"I don't know, she has them," the lizard said

The leader's eyes narrowed "who has them?" When the lizard demon did not answer the leader tighten his hand around the demon's neck.

"The queen of the shadows" he chocked out

The leader dropped him in disgust and turned around. " Kill him"

The army loaded their bows and shot the demon killing him instantly.

The demon walked towards his black horse where another demon that looked similar to him was on a white horse.

The demon on the white horse had a white tail wrapped around his right shoulder. He was wearing white pants and a white top with a plate of armor covering his chest.

This demon also had golden cat-like eyes, long silver hair, elf-like ears, and four magenta stripes on his face two on each cheek, a blue half moon symbol on his forehead, claws, fangs, and a cold demeanor.

The demon on the black horse had on red pants and a red top with black armor around his torso. He had golden cat-like eyes, two blue stripes on his cheek, long silver hair, elf-like ears, claws, fangs, magenta half moon symbol, and a cold ruthless demeanor.

"Inuyasha have you heard of this queen of shadows," the demon on the white horse asked

The demon named Inuyasha turned his head towards his brother.

"Yes, I have Sessomaru. The pups are safe with her." He said quietly

"Are you sure? You have never met her, but you trust her. She has the monk, miko, demon slayer, and the fox demon. They are our warrens did you forget that?" Sessomaru growled

"Just because I have never seen her face doesn't mean I do not know her reputation, brother," Inuyasha snarled. "Remember a few years ago when a pack of demon pups disappeared from their homes in the middle of the night in one of our villages, but were escorted back a few weeks later with not a scratch on them by a demon female. She has taken down warlords, slave trades, and slain demons that would take a whole demon army to defeat, and has a reputation of beauty, brother."

Sessomaru eyes widen slightly

Inuyasha nodded "My brother, when the queen shadows arrives at our village. I want to welcome her personally," Inuyasha said slyly with a lustful glint in his eyes.

Sessomaru grinned

"It's mating season brother, and I shall take my true mate. I shall have the queen of shadows"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Why Me?

The children from the Tekai Village watched Kagome fight a wolf demon in shocked from the safety of their hiding place Kagome had put them.

The fight had been going on for a few hours it seemed with Kagome throwing a punch at the wolf demon for a comment he made, and him trying to grab her in a submissive hold.

The children were tired, but they knew that they couldn't and shouldn't say a thing less they let the demon know they were there, which Kagome warned that would not be good.

~Flashback~

Kagome had just turned back into her human form and had let the children watch as she transformed.

After her transformation a young girl about 3'4 with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue kimono came up to her.

"Kagome-chan," asked Eri a young village girl who had come to admire Kagome. "Why did you change back to your human form?"

Kagome looked down at the child while she fixed her mask "Pup. While you have accepted my demon being your parents might not be as understanding as you have been."

Eri looked at Kagome with shame, but Kagome patted her head.

"It is not your fault pup, besides I need to keep my demon and human being separated as a means of security for myself and my familiars. Don't think your parents are the reason I must do this."

Eri smiled, though looking at her eyes you could tell she was not truly fully convinced

"Now pups you are the third group of pups to go home, but I must warn you of the dangers that have been faced with the first two. With the Sunshine and the Hiroshi Village we faced wolves and a wolf demon named Kouga. This wolf means no danger to me, but if he were to discover that you traveled with me than he would use you as a means to get to me. If I smell his scent I will tell you to hide. Do Not Question Me and Do Not Make a Sound When He is Near less you make it dangerous for yourself and I. Am I clear."

The children although a little frightened nodded their heads in agreement

~End of Flashback~

Which leads us to the fight at hand where Kagome had changed back into her demon form.

"Queen of shadows I will track you down, no matter where you go until you agree to be my mate" Kouga growled as he once again tried to put Kagome in a head lock

Kagome kicked him and jumped back.

"Bastard, you only find me when I forget to cover my scent. Or did you forget your so called nose couldn't lead you to the ass of a horse"

Kouga snarled his eyes glowing red and leap forward.

Kagome expecting this blasted him back with a dose of her miko powers sending the demon unconscious.

When Kagome was sure he was out cold she transformed back into her human form fixing her face mask.

" I will really need to find that herb or someone is truly going to find out what I truly am"

For you see Kagome was a demon-miko not a hanyou. She had a miko form which she also called her human form. Than she had her demon form which was an elemental dog demon. The children didn't truly know what she was. They thought she was a hanyou, but that was not the case. She was a rare bred which was said to have died out but that not true either. There were quite a few, maybe not hundreds but a few. Kagome was the only demon –miko with powers like she had, probably the most powerful of them all, but she wouldn't admit that. She has two forms her human miko form and her demon though in both forms she hides her scent and face. So she could travel among human and demons alike without them knowing what she truly looked like. As far as they were concerned she could be a fox demon using illusion tricks on them.

Kagome walked to where the children. "Come on pups its only a little after noon we should make it to you village by the evening if we hurry." It takes seven days to take each village of children back to their homes, and today was the seventh day. Kouga just happened to throw them off a few hours.

The children delighted at the thought of being with their family again took off after Kagome at a slight jog.

It was late in the evening when they finally reached the village. The children were exhausted, but Kagome was still alert in her human form.

All the people in the village were asleep, but Kagome being the demon that she is decided to wake the village and shock the children at the same time.

Taking a small horn from her pouch she blew into it and a loud animalistic roar came from it.

The children jumped and all the village huts came to life filled with fright. Kagome although she tried not to, a small snicker escaped between her rose colored lips.

The men of the village came out with pitchforks only to stop when they saw Kagome and the children.

Their eyes still dazed with sleep took in Kagome's appearance and than thought of the loudness of the roar.

Kagome was turning red in the face at looks of confusion of the men's face. She was about to burst when Eri ran from behind her.

"Daddy!" Eri screamed

A man who was in the front looked down at her and tears filled his eyes

"Eri, Oh my sweet Child" He said when she was in his arms

The men of the village looked behind Kagome to see nine more children run forward into the arms of their respected parent.

The leader of raid walked up to Kagome after everyone had settled down.

"Thank you, for returning them to us" he said kindly

Kagome smiled softly and turned to walk away

"Wait K-" Eri started, but stopped herself. Kagome had to them not to say her true name around their parents.

Eri's father sensing that Eri wanted to say good-bye spoke up

"Miss, at least let us repay you, before you go your way."

Kagome was about to disagree when a sudden scent hit her nose.

Inuyasha will be in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah, Yeah I know I took forever. Hey look I tried to make this chapter long._

_P.S. Inuyasha does not belong to me._

Chapter Seven: Here's Inuyasha

'That scent. She knew that scent'

Turning to Eri's father she asked, "Do you have the Kirhoisya Plant?"

Here father thought a little shock she was speaking to him replied, "Yes we sell it to nearby villages for supplies we can not grow here. Why?"

"The Kirhoisya Plant. I have been looking for it for months, for something I need to do," Kagome stated.

A young village man was trapped by Kagome's beauty shown above her mask, as were many unmarried men of the village and some old married men, from the sword on her back to the cross bow she carried in her hand. He wondered why a beauty like her would want such a plant that was almost useless accept for the fact it helped preserve food for months at a time.

"Excuse me , but why would a beauty like yourself need such a useless plant?"

Kagome ignoring his question continued to look at Eri's father.

"How much will it cost me for a barrel full of Kirhoisya plants?"

The young village man was upset that she would ignore his question. His face slowly turned red in anger.

Eri's father sensing a fight about to break out sent the young man to receive the Kirhoisya plant.

"Miko-sama," Eri's father said " For returning our children to us after they were taken. The Kirhoisya plant is free of No Charge, and we will take no money from you no matter how much you offer it. This is our way of Thanks don't offend us by refusing it."

When the young village man returned with the barrel full Kirhoisya plant, he walked towards her only to be stopped by Eri's father who took it to Kagome and slowly deposited it into her hands.

"Thank you Miko-sama," he whispered with tears of joy still in the corners of his brown eyes.

'She's a carbon copy of father. Same brown eyes, dark skin, and short black hair' Kagome thought

Taking the Kirhoisya plant from his hands she bowed slightly and turned and walked back into the forest without a second glance at the village.

Eri looked at her father. "Do you whink she come wack"

"No Eri I don't think she'll come back."

Eri although saddened at that thought promised herself she would always remember the demon lady who saved her, and many others.

In the Forest

Kagome was skipping happily. ' Yes, Yes, Yes I got it no more Kouga for another 15 years. Yes, yes.'

Kagome although a little saddened after taking the pups' home quickly erased those thoughts less the bitch in her truly came-

'_You know if you had your own pups you wouldn't miss these pups as much' her demon side said huskily_

'Damn not you' Kagome moaned in her head 'Yes it's me and I will continue to haunt you until you give in'

'I've been ignoring you for 215 years and I will keep doing so, until you burn in hell and let the subject gooooooo'

'I don't know how you stayed a virgin for so long, my dear the mating heat should have gotten to you'

'Well I've had a lot of practice by locking myself up in a cave. Plus I use the Kirhoisya plant to cover my scent'

'This is an insult to dog demons everywhere. A 215 year old virgin' Kagome growled ' I don't want a mate and pups. This is my destiny'

'_Not if I have a say in it' was the last thing her demon side said before it went away_

Kagome coming out of her argument with her self noticed that she was half- way to the holy camp.

'Did I run the whole way? Whatever.'

Kagome than decided to just run the rest of the way

At the Holy Camp

When Kagome finally reached the camp it was dawn and the kids to the Shikon Village were up and waiting for Kagome to return.

Kagome noticed that the children were still tired. Meaning they did not get a lot of sleep.

"Pups go back to your cabin we leave at half –past noon. I need a little rest and I need to perform a ritual first. You also need rest for you will be most likely useless."

The pups although they heard her fell asleep where they were.

Kagome sighed

'Kialia, Nikia, Shori, Giki. Anything happen while I was gone'

'_Nothing much except we found Kouga sniffing around here a few days ago. He might be serious this time Kagome'_ they replied

Kagome snarled. 'Well I have something to take care of him for 15 more years'

'_You found some'_ Nikia asked 'Found Some I Have Barrel Full'

The familiar's jaws dropped as she showed them the barrel

'_There's enough in here to keep Kouga away for almost 200 years.__** '**_

'_Well than there's only one good thing about this stuff, since I get a kick out of Kouga bugging you ,'_ Shori said 'What's that?' Kagome asked confused _'We get to watch you drink this nasty shit,_' Shori said

And he started to howl like a manic

Kagome turned green at the thought 'Damn'

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck this shits disgusting," Kagome yelled

For those that are wondering for the ritual of scent hiding and transferring (meaning a different scent for each form). You needed to wash in the Kirhoisya Plant, drink it while in it, at the same time chanting in your head, and changing in between your forms.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," She yelled again while trying to keep the chant in her head going

"It's in my nose and my mouth. I can't escape it"

She was in her human form than her demon form constantly.

The familiars were having a field day.

' _You only have 10 minutes left Kagome you can do it,_' Nikia snickered Kagome forced herself under the water/Kirhoisya Plant

Kagome was in the back of the camp with her handmade pool of Kirhoisya Plan and water. So the kids never heard cries of "pain."

**Aftermath**

Kagome glared at her familiar from within her towel as they silently laughed.

The scent went away after she got 10ft away from the pool after 10 seconds.

"Bastards" She whispered

Which seemed to be the final straw for the familiars as they started rolling on the floor howling.

After getting dressed and resting it was noon and it was time to start the journey. The children had eaten and were ready for the trip.

'The only children left are Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Hobo, I mean Holo, Hoco. Aww fuck it. Ayumi, some boy who seems to have a crush on Sango. His name starts with a "K". Koharu and two other children I don't know. I'm so "good" with names.'

Kagome sighed

"Well pups we probably won't see each other again after this, but I must say it has been a pleasure to travel with you. Since you ten are the last ones we are going to get you home in two days instead of seven"

Sango and Kikyo looked at each other, than looked back at her. "How are you going to do dat and why?" They asked

" There will be no point for me to return to the camp and to answer your other question that's is where my familiars come in" Kagome said than let out a low whistle

Nikia, Kialia, Giki, Shori came to her in their huge forms.

"Two pups to each one and two will ride on me"

Kikyo and Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand. Sango got on Kialia with Koharu. Miroku got on Shori with Hojo. The boy who liked Sango got on Giki with Ayumi, and the two unknown kids got on Nikia.

When everyone was settled Kagome yelled "Hold on!" and the familiars and herself ran at top speed.

By sun down they were over half way there.

" Kagome-sama?" asked a timid voice when they were on break.

"Yes pup," she said noticing it was one of the unknown pups.

"Umm me and my brother. We live on a farm in the forest a little ways from here"

" A little ways from here." She stated

"Yes Kagome-sama" he said

"Well I don't see why we can't take you home. Which direction pup?" She asked when Kikyo and Shippo were once on her back

The boy pointed a little ways south and Kagome took off with the familiars right behind her.

After taking the pups home and waiting until their parents came outside to get them. Kagome than removed Shippo and Kikyo from her back and placed them on Nikia.

"When you pups wake tomorrow you will be home. You will be in Shikon Village" were the last words she said to them as they fell asleep wrapped in the familiar's tail they were being carried on for protection.

Kagome and the familiars began to run at a much slower pace than at the beginning.

**The Next Day**

The children awoke to find out that they had stopped moving.

"It's about time you pups had awakened," Kagome stated as she jumped out the tree.

"Shikon Village is right through those bushes in front of you," she said while she crouched as not to be seen

Hojo, Ayumi, Koharu, and the boy with the crush on Sango although they were tired were too excited to be back home.

Ayumi, the boy who liked Sango, and Koharu bowed to Kagome before running through the bushes to village. Hojo though grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome-sama, one day I will find you, than we can get married," he said proudly than kissed her cheek and ran through the bushes.

Kagome blinked 'what the hell just happened. I thought he hated me'

The familiars snickered

'_Wow Kagome you like them young now' _they snicker Kagome growled

"Kagome-sama," Kagome in shock someone was still here looked down to see Kikyo, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Pups the village is over there." Kagome said with a confused look in her eye as she titled her head in the direction of the village.

"We know dat Kagome-onee Chan," Sango giggled at Kagome's confused expression "But we live in the palace"

Kagome fell over

'The motherfucking palace.'

"Onee chan are you alright?" Kikyo asked

"I'm fine" She stutters, "Where's the palace"

"Oh just a little ways from here" Shippo said

'_Kagome_' Nikia said

"Well pups each of you get on a familiar and we'll be on our way"

'_Kagome_' Nikia shouted 'What damn' '_There's something you need to know_' she said

'What' she said as she jumped over a log. Right now they were only 4 miles from the castle.

'_He's been looking for you'_ she said 'Who' Kagome asked 3 ½ miles from the castle  
_'The Lord of the Western Lands'_ she said  
Kagome stopped as did her familiars  
'WHATTT, When was this' she yelled  
_' A few weeks ago when you were taking the pups from the sunshine village home, a little birdie told us to warn you that he is looking/waiting for you'_ she said nervously

**Flashback**

A raven about 9 inches landed near Nikia as she growled at Shori every time he tired to make a pass at her.

The raven crowed

'_What do you want'_ she growled at the crow '**Relax mutt I come with a warning for the queen of shadows'** '_What kind of warning'_

'A warning that she is going to heed. Tell her to stay away from the Lord of the Western Lands castle. If she wants to be free.'

With that the bird flew away

End of Flashback

'And you didn't tell me this until now whhhhhhhyyyyyyy' '_I forgot_?' she said nervously

Kagome looked at the distance from the castle to them '1 ½ miles'

"Pups this is where I live you," Kagome said softly

"W-What Why Kagome-chan" Kikyo sniffed

"Some things Kikyo are better left unsaid"

'_Kagome he's still going to be looking for you'_ 'I know which is why I have a plan' 'Oh no'

" Kikyo Kialia and Shori will come live with you. That is if you will let them"

Kialia's and Shori's jaws dropped. Kagome glared at them and they quickly shut them.

'_But Why '_ asked Shori

'I have heard of the Lord of the Western, and skills so you are going to be my little spies' Kagome replied

"You mean they can come live with us?" Shippo asked after her conversation with her familiars

"Yes pup you wouldn't mind watching them until I get back do you?"

Shippo and the others shook their heads "Nope"

"Than I shall see you again one day pups"

With that said Kagome and the pups parted

In the castle

"Inuyasha-sama " said a guard

Inuyasha looked up from his throne

"Yes" he said in monotone

"The pups have returned" the guard said

Inuyasha smirked with his eyes full of excitment

"Is there a woman with them?" he asked. Fully expecting the guard to say yes

"No sir, there isn't" the guard replied

Inuyasha growled ""

He ran out the room with his brother right behind him. Leaving many of his subjects confused.

When he reached the main throne room he noticed that the pups were there with a demon kitten and puppy.

'That's odd'

The children looked up to see Inuyasha and ran full speed at him.

"Inuyasha-sama"

Inuyasha went down with an 'oof' and Sesshomaru laughed

"Inuyasha-sama do you like our pets Onee chan said we can keep her pets until she returns. Isn't that wreat" Sango said in one sentence.

"Onee-chan, who is that?" he asked as he sat up

"The nice demon lady who helped us. Why?" Kikyo asked. Wisely not stating Kagome's name.

"Is she still here?" he asked

"Nope" they all said

"Sesshomaru watch them I'll be back in an hour"

With that he leapt out the closest window onto a tree and kept running.

'There is no way I'm letting that bitch get away from me'

**Far from the Castle or So she though**t

"Why the hell is he looking for me?" Kagome muttered with a small black scarf tied around her mouth.

She was sitting in a tree she rather liked. Nice and tall. Big.

'The sun it's setting. Its so pretty' she thought as the sun settled behind the water at the bottom of the cliff.

'_Kagome maybe we should start moving a little farther from the castle' suggested Niki_

'Why he isn't going to find us here'

Or so she thought

Crashhh

"What the fuck was that?" Kagome yelled as she leapt up. "I didn't sense anything"

She was suddenly tackled from behind

'Fuck' she thought as she flipped them off of her and jumped away.

When she was far enough away she noticed that the figure that attacked her was a male with silver hair, golden eyes, elf-like ears, and the western land logo on his armor.

"My dear it's not polite not to introduce yourself to the Lord of the Western Land when you enter his territory"

Only one thought ran through Kagome's mind as she looked at him

'Oh Shit'

_Dam__n that was hope you enjoyed. P.S. I love reviews_

_Return to Top_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: S.O.B._

Kagome looked at the demon in front of her with eyes full of untrust and wariness.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked from behind the cloth over her mouth.

The demon although he heard her question refused to acknowledge it. He took a step towards her and she took a back growling at him.

"Beautiful," he whispered with his eyes full of desire.

Kagome was still in her demon form, so unfortunately she was able to hear him. She twitched.

"So… you just followed me to tell me I'm beautiful? How sweetttttttttttttttttt," She drawled.

The demon in front of her growled lustfully at her.

She rolled her eyes.

The demon saw her reaction glared.

"You know," he said walking slowly towards her "Most humans, hanyous, and demons alike would give anything for me to want them."

"And what would be your point exactly," Kagome stated walking backwards

The demon growled, " I don't think you know who I am, sweetheart or that pretty mouth of yours wouldn't be as cruel as its being."

"You wouldn't want to start a war with me woman, although war is not what I plan on the both of us having," he said lowly as he took another towards her with lust shining clearly in his eyes.

'He's right Kagome, if you started war with him there could be sever consequences,' Nikia said.

Kagome heard what Nikia said, but decided that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the demon in front instead of answering her sarcastically.

"Well, Lord of the Western Lands. What should I do to avoid a confrontation as the one you speak of?" she asked sweetly.

The demon not recognizing the sweet tinge in her question answered her.

"Become mine," he stated while licking his lips.

Kagome snorted, with amusement and anger clearly flickering in her eyes

"Oh my lord if I am to become yours shouldn't I know your name?" She said dramatically.

"Inuyasha," the demon said with annoyance tinged with his voice.

"Well Inuyasha I am sorry to say, what you wish shall never happen," she snarled.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked by her change in attitude.

" And before you ask my name is of no concern to you," she snapped.

Inuyasha growled," Queen of the shadows, I have been searching for you for over a hundred years. You're not leaving without a fight._**"**_

Inuyasha leap at her.

Kagome dodged under his body and ran to the edge of the cliff, only to stop and turn around to face him.

"Well Inuyasha it has been fun, but I have other things to do," she said sarcastically.

Kagome waited for Nikia and Giki to jump on her shoulders before jumping off the cliff turning into a smoky wind as soon as she was halfway down the cliff.

Inuyasha ran to the edge of the cliff, just to see the ocean waves crash against the cliff when he looked down.

"Damnit," he roared slamming his fist into the ground creating a mile long crater .

**~Some Where in the Eastern land~**

A smoky wind blew in a circular motion until a female figure, a cat demon, and dog demon appeared.

"Woah," Kagome breathed holding her head "I haven't done that in a long time."

' We could tell,' Nikia and Giki said jumping off her only to land on their faces.

"You two still dizzy?" she asked.

'_Nawwwwwwwwwwwww,'_ they said

'_So what are you going to do about Inuyasha?' Giki asked ' Run away from him when you could just kill him?'_

' No I'm going to ignore him,' she replied.

'Why?' asked Giki.

'Because those pups care for him to much, for me to kill him.'

She started to walk in the direction of a hut deep within the forest.

'_What if he is persistent,'_ Nikia asked.

' I'll fry his ass'.

Neither of the familiar said anything more as they walked to their home.

~In the Western Lands~

When Inuyasha returned to the castle everyone could tell he was pissed as hell. Afraid of his reaction no one said anything …. Except his brother.

"So I take it you didn't get your mate brother," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Inuyasha only growled at him.

Sesshomaru laughed, "She got away from you brother".

Inuyasha snarled "Not for long though brother. I want a search team sent out on her. I want her found."

"Than I will have a search team sent out for her tomorrow," Sesshomaru stated.

"Good, are the pups in bed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, they were exhausted so I had the maid put them to bed" Sesshomaru replied.

" Very well, then I will talk to them tomorrow. Goodnight brother," Inuyasha said.

"The same to you brother," they than went separate ways to their chamber.

Through all this he forgot that Kagome would return, however, it would be on her own time.


	9. Chapter 9

_** Hey it's Scarlet Lover, and I'm back and this is chapter nine. Yay, after so long it is now summer vacation, so expect the story to be finished and another one to begin. Oh yeah this story takes place a few years in the future now. **_

_**Chapter Nine: Its' Been Soon Long (part:1)**_

_** ~15 years later in a tree in the northern lands~**_

Kagome looked down as the soldiers from the Western Land searched for her.

"_Damnit where is that bitch!" _snarled a inu youkai guard_, "She was just here a moment ago."_

Kagome chuckled to herself at the situation.

"_Keep looking or the Lord's going to have our ass when we get back," _snapped the inu youkai general.

Kagome covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

The inu youkais' of the guard stayed until morning searching for the queen of shadows, but never found her.

"15 years and he still can not catch me," Kagome snorted as the inu youkai left from their month long search.

"Why doesn't he simply choose another woman damnit," Kagome said.

'_Maybe he loves you that much,'_ Nikia said.

'_More like lust,'_ Giki snorted.

"Well whatever it is I wish _he would get over it_ and _move on _shessh," Kagome said as she jumped down from the high branch on the tree.

She started walking towards the east, but stopped suddenly making the familiars run into the back of her legs.

' What is it Kagome,' Nikia asked, as a dark look apperared across Kagome's face.

"You don't feel that dark aura Nikia? Giki?" Kagome asked.

The two familiars froze and stretched out their auras, only to be meet with a foreboding evil aura

'Naraku' they said in surprised unison

"Yes, and it looks like that bastard has come out to play," Kagome whispered with a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Tomorrow we head west into the western lands and greet him as soon as he comes," Kagome stated as her eyes turned red.

'The western lands?' the familiars asked.

"He coming from that way, and besides we need to retrieve Shori and Kialia," Kagome said as if it was obvious.

"So that means…" the familiars gulped with worried expressions on their face.

"Yes that means, we're going to pay Lord Inuyasha a visit," Kagome said before she laughed out loud.

**~Next Day in the Western Lands~**

"My Lord, you must understand we've tried every method to capture h-her," the inu youkai guard stuttered as Inuyasha's glare hardened the more he spoke.

"If you have tried every method, then surely one would have succeeded," Inuyasha snarled.

The guard closed his mouth as Inuyasha fumed silently on his throne

"Now Inuyasha is that anyway to talk to your fellow youkai?" Kagome asked from her perch on his window.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome in the same outfit he saw her in 15 years old with her mask once again on her face.

Surprised Inuyasha did not say anything for a moment, but then quickly recovered.

"Well if it isn't the queen of shadows," Inuyasha said with lust shining in his eyes as Kagome jumped down from her perch.

" Well if it isn't the Lord of the Western Land," Kagome mimicked.

"I see you have taken in consideration, my proposal" Inuyasha smirked

"I have…. Not" Kagome laughed after seeing the flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"Well now that that's out the way. I think we're through here, so I will be going now," Kagome said and started walking to the throne room doors.

Inuyasha growled and leapt in front of her, only to be pushed aside in mid air as she continued to walk.

The guards in the room did nothing to hide their laughter, as Kagome walked through the throne room doors.

After walking around an hour around the castle, Kagome grew frustrated and decided to call the familiars telepathically.

'_Shori, Kialia. Where are you?'_ Kagome asked.

'_Ummm in the western land, where else would we be?'_ Shori said sarcastically.

'_No. I know that dumbass , but I meant where in the castle are you?_' Kagome replied agitated.

'_What the hell? Kagome are you here?_' Shori asked.

'_No shit, now where are you?'_ She asked again.

' What the fuck were you thinking! Have yo- '.

' _We are in the garden Kagome'_ Kialia interrupted.

Kagome than headed towards the direction the garden was explained to be, when Kialia described the castle to her.

When Kagome stepped in the garden, the occupants of the garden stared as she walked towards Kialia and Shori, unaware of them.

"Onee-chan," whispered the occupants in the garden.

Kagome turned her head towards the whispers, and finally noticed the people in the garden she had ignored until now.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Shippo all grown up," Kagome laughed.

She wasn't lying. The pups she had saved when they were five had grown to be beautiful and very handsome.

Miroku had grown to be 6ft tall, with a muscular body, tan skin; the same violet eyes, a piercing in each ear, a rattail, and he wore violet monk robes.

Sango had grown to be 5'7, with a athletic body, tan skin, the same magenta eyes, a high ponytail, and she was wearing demon exterminator clothing.

Kikyo had grown to be 5'8, with a very lean body, pale skin, the same caramel eyes, with a low ponytail, and she was wearing clothing of a priestess.

Shippo had grown to be 5'10, with a muscular/lean body, with tan skin, the same emerald eyes, a high ponytail, and he was wearing the clothing of the fox demon tribe.

"Onee-chan is that you?" Sango asked in shock.

"It's me pup and I must say, you have changed over the last 15 years," Kagome said happily

"After 15 years, you finally appear again. May I ask why?" Kikyo asked snidely

'My this pup's attitude has changed over the years' Kagome thought

"Kikyo, you should apologize that was uncalled for" Shippo said disapproval

Kagome was about to respond to Kikyo's question when a force of something heavy collided with her body and knocked her down.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello I'm back and you people thought I was dead.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter Ten: Back- off**_

Kagome was about to respond to Kikyo's question when a force of something furry, and heavy collided with her body knocking her down.

"God damnit Kialia, what the hell have you been eating! **Boulders!" **Kagome shrieked as Kialia sat her stomach, and started licking her face.

Kagome getting enough of tongue bath tried to wiggle herself out of Kilia's grasp, only for one of her arms to be sat on by Shori.

" Ok, ok I missed you too. I said it. **Now get the fuck off**! Oh god not you too Shori" Kagome moaned as her face was repeatedly assaulted by the tongues of her familiars.

When her familiars' felt that their work was truly completed Kagome was able sit up and wipe her face. While wiping her face her hand came in contact with the wetness of her face cloth.

Wincing in disgust she glared at them

" You just had to lick the cloth didn't you," she said annoyed at the fact there was saliva in her facemask.

Feeling a little bit of saliva drip off the cloth, she whined "That's fucking gross, and wrong on so many levels."

"Well, " a voice said behind her, " If you would take off that damn cloth from around your face than maybe you would be able to get the saliva off better."

Kagome stopped all her movements and turned to face Inuyasha.

'_He would make a good mate'_

'_Not you again'_'Big, strong, and protective. I like'

'_**Why can't you go crawl under a rock some where' **_Kagome moaned

' _Its Mating season Love you need to loosen up. Big strong pups can you picture it .He would make a good mate.' the demon smirked_

Kagome shook herself out of the battle with her demon only to come eye to eye with Inuyasha.

"And let you see my face Lord Inuyasha. Keep dreaming," Kagome responded as she wiped off her skirt and stood up.

Inuyasha furious at her defiance tried to remove the mask, only for Kagome to dodge all his attempts. After five minutes Kagome grew tired of the game and decided to cartwheel out arm 's length from him, giving him a nice view of her tone legs.

Inuyasha seeing the muscles in her legs tensed up as he took a deep breath. When he pictured, himself between her legs all the blood from his head rushed down to manhood, making him clench his fists in frustration.

Everyone remained silent during all of this unaware of what was going on. Except the familiars and Shippo who all had smirks on their faces.

" No offense Lady Kagome, but what are you doing here?" Miroku asked after everything settled down with in brows scrunched up in confusion.

Kagome who was keeping an eye on Inuyasha after the spike in his scent, replied when she was sure Inuyasha was not going to make any moves.

" I'm here for a visit," she drawled slowly

" Well I hope it is a short one," Kikyo replied snippily while watching the affect Kagome had on Inuyasha.

Quite shock at Kikyo's statement Kagome shifted her eyes to Kikyo, while keeping Inuyasha in her peripheral vision. When Kagome and Kikyo's eyes met she saw dislike, pain, and…longing.

Kagome took a slight whiff of Kikyo's scent, only for her eyes to widen a fraction.

'Do I smell jealously?' she thought as understanding came to dawn in her eyes.

'**She thinks I'm competition' **she thought

'You are, ' her demon side said 'He belongs to us''No he doesn't, because I don't even want him' Kagome screamed in her head

When he saw that Kagome was distracted; Inuyasha took the time to the grab her mask.

Kagome saw what Inuyasha was about at the last minute, wrapped both of her hands around her nose and mouth, as soon as the mask was removed, and leap up into the trees above the garden. Only to come back down a second later with another piece of cloth wrapped around her face.

" Your good Lord Inuyasha real good, but I'm better" Kagome laughed as she went to stand by a shocked Sango.

Sango came out of her shock at Kagome's defiance turned to face her.

" Um, Kagome-Chan. Where do you plan on staying during you visit with us?" Sango asked kindly

Kagome was about to answer only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

" In the castle of course," Inuyasha rumbled, " That is where all guest stay. You should know that Sango."

Miroku angry at the tone Inuyasha used with Sango was about to say something, but Shippo grabbed his shoulder shaking his head. While Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with admiration.

Although angry and embarrassed at Inuyasha's reprimanded, she bowed her head submissively and said nothing.

Kagome angry that Inuyasha scolded Sango on such a question answered Sango's question anyway.

'**If he thinks I am going to stay in the castle, with him he must be out his mind. I'm not stupid'**

Kagome smiling sweetly at Sango answered

" Well, Sango I was thinking of sleeping outside in this garden, because it is so beautiful. I mean look at all the roses and orchids in the garden. It gorgeous."

Sango blushed at the compliment of the garden she had worked so hard on, and smiled softly at Kagome.

Kagome saw her smile, winked, and then jumped into a low branch on a tree.

Inuyasha stood glowering furiously at Kagome with his eyes tinged red. " You are not sleeping outside, like a common mule."

Kagome who was laid back on the tree with both eyes closed opened one only to close it slowly.

Inuyasha even more furious jumped onto a branch across from her, and crouched.

Inuyasha growled with his eyes tinged red :_**Obey alpha bitch:**_

Kagome responded with her eyes still close: You_** are not my alpha, so bitch no obey:**_

Inuyasha rumbled: You_** will obey this alpha:**_

Kagome rumbled back: This_** bitch not interested in this alpha, so bitch no obey:**_

Inuyasha who was so shocked at this response was quite. Kagome waited to see if Inuyasha would say something, when she was certain he was going to say anything she decided to continue. Kagome growled: _**Back-off alpha: **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**Scarlet Lover**_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Several weeks flew by in the Western Land castle and Kagome found out some things that she didn't know before.

_ For instance Sesshomaru was asshole. She never talked to him mind you, but the way he acted and carried himself made you think he was an asshole._

_Inuyasha was the most persistent man she ever met, besides Kouga. He couldn't seem to understand she was not interested in ever mating with him. Ever._

_Shippou was in love with Kikyou. And when she said in love, she meant in every time Shippou saw her he made goo goo eyes at her in love._

_Kikyou was in love with Inuyasha and seemed to think she was a threat._

_Miroku was in love with Sango, but thought she didn't feel the same and Sango was in love with Miroku, but also thought he didn't feel the same._

Kagome sighed. " This place is full of nothing but drama, and I'm stuck in the middle of it. Maybe I should leave."

"You're leaving onee-chan?" a voice said

Kagome jumped a foot in the air, off the tree branch she was sitting on.

Landing on her feet she turned and looked for the person who scared the living delights out of her.

"Oh, Sango you scared the cramp out of me," Kagome said holding her chest.

Ignoring her statement Sango looked her in the eye and asked her again. " Are you leaving onee-chan?"

Kagome stared at Sango before taking a deep breath. " No pup I am not leaving, I was just thinking out loud."

Sango continued to stare at until she detected no deceit and smiled.

"Onee-chan Lord Inuyasha has sent me out here to tell you that lunch will be served soon, and that he would appreciate if you didn't wear you mask at the table."

Kagome chuckled softly. " He asks that everyday, and everyday I wear my mask to the dining hall. He needs to just except the fact that I will not show him my face willingly."

Sango giggled in agreement. " You got to admit onee-chan there is nothing wrong with asking."

Kagome chuckled at Sango and turned her eyes toward the blue sky.

"I will be in the dining hall at lunchtime pup, but first I need to do something first".

As Kagome turned to walk away Sango shouted wait. She turned her head and looked at Sango patiently.

Sango fidgeted and asked nervously " May I accompany you. I-I mean I haven't seen you in so long and p-probably won't get to see you again after you leave."

Kagome smiled brightly under her mask and put her arms around Sango in a sisterly manner.

"Come Sango and let us bond while the time is upon us"

Sango giggled at Kagome's strange behavior as she drug her deeper into the garden.

As Kagome drug Sango after her into the deeper parts of the garden her mind started to wonder.

'_The longer I stay here the more anxious I feel. I know the threat of Naraku is coming, but for some reason I feel I have more than just Naraku to fear.'_

**~With Inuyasha~**

Three hooded figures kneeled in front of Inuyasha as he stared bored at them from his throne. With his brother on this right-hand side.

"Now what information do you have that could be valuable to me. What do you know that I already do not know?"

The hooded figure in the middle. The leader of the group. Smirked from beneath his hood and looked at Inuyasha with his orange eyes.

"The information I hold concerns the queen of Shadows my lord information that you yourself would pay much for".

Inuyasha sat up in his chair and looked intensely at the hooded figure showing him he was listening.

The hooded figures smirk widened if possible, showing to all his many rows of sharp teeth.

"You Lord Inuyasha want to mate with the queen of shadows. Yes. Then you need information on the queen of shadows."


	12. Chapter 12

Yea I'm still here and still writing. No I am not dead just tryna figure out how to write what is in my head lol.

**Chapter Twelve: A trick revealed**

Inuyasha gazed at the hooded figure in impatience as the figure paused gathering his thoughts

"You want her My lord don't you? You want the pups that you know she will bear and the power she will grant you. Yo-", the hooded figure was interrupted from his rants as Inuyasha lifted him into the air holding him by the throat.

"Enough of this", Inuyasha snarled his eyes slowly bleeding red, "Either tell me what you know, or lose your life."

Putting emphasis on his statement by tightening his hold on the hooded figure's throat

The hooded figure smile only widened showing even more of his jagged teeth. "Very well my lord", he rasped

Inuyasha uncaringly dropped him onto the ground and returned to his seat "Well…." Inuyasha said, "I'm waiting"

Returning to his place between the two other seated figures he spoke, "My lord the woman you desire, the queen of shadows is not an ordinary demon. She is a rare breed of great strength and power" the figure paused lifting his head from the bowed position to gaze at Inuyasha. Who was staring intently at him waiting for him to continue.

"She my lord is what one would call a demon-miko; she is neither a demon, a miko, nor a hanyou. She is a demon with miko blood flowing through her veins" he rasped

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eyes both widened at the hooded figure's statement, both of them in astonishment. Pulling the hood off his head the figure finally revealed his face, which consisted of a mainly bald head with wisps of gray white hair, eerily gray eyes, and pale scaly skin.

"That breed was said to die out hundreds of years" Inuyasha said leaning forward in his chair, "How was she able to survive all this time undetected, uncaptured, unused?"

The confusion in Inuyasha voice was evident, how could it not be due to tales of this race. During the age of demon-priest and demon-priestess flourish their powers were so great that some could not control their own powers which led to their death, others were captured and used by lords and kings for their armies, the few left after that remained undetected and in hiding.

The hooded figure smirked. "No one knows, my lord how she survived this long, especially undetected, we only know her limitless powers, and origins of her kind".

Both dog demons looked at him in confusion

"Surely you know the tale of how demon-priest/priestess came to be?"

The continued look of confusion on their faces answered his question

"" There are many tales of the origins of demon-monk/mikos, some say they were created by heaven and hell in order to form the line of ying and yang, others say that the god over demons mated with priestess over the land in order to created another being more powerful than demons and holy beings alike, though neither is true. Long ago, my lord, over hundreds of years ago there was a Great War between our holy beings and powerful demons across the land. Bloodshed occurred, and the lives of the innocent were lost in the midst of hate and bloodlust. Over 200 years passed in this war until one day a malicious being more powerful than either side could ever compare emerged from the depths of hell. Taking advantage of the war between the demons and holy beings, he created more chaos and death that neither being could stop. For over 50 years he ruled over lands slowly killing those who opposed him until the demons, humans, priestess, monks, and hanyous started to decline drastically in numbers. A kind witch with the vision of future came to both the demons and holy beings and warned them of the future of the world that was to come if the malicious being was not stopped. He rule would create death of happiness, death of love, death of life. The holy beings and demons horrified of her vision asked the witch if there was a way to prevent the outcome of this tragedy. She did not disappoint them and said in a hushed voice ' _**To destroy the being that represents hell itself, the most powerful demons and priestess/priest must combine in body mind in soul to become one being indestructible to beings army of hell' **_. The witch wish it seems was to combine demons and miko/monks of the same sex to create something the malicious had never encountered. These demons, monks, mikos once combined with a demon counterpart were never to be able to part from them. They would never exist solely on their own again, but would be part of a more powerful being until the end of time. Once these rituals were done 50 demon-monks and 50 demon-mikos were created with different names and personalities. These beings give up not only their individuality, and families, but their lives also. The demon-monk/mikos fought the being from hell for 20 days and nights relentlessly until the malicious being was driven back to the depths of hell. Once the threat was over the demon-mikos/monks went their separate ways taking mates with humans, demons, hanyous, demon-monks/mikos alike'

After finishing his tale he looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who both held looks of disbelief and awe on their faces

"So she is not just a combination of beings, she is also two separate being," Sesshomaru whispered

"Correct young prince," Akura stated, "In order, my lord, for you to mate with one such as the queen of shadows, you need complete and utter submission of both sides"

Reaching into his robe he pulled out a leather black collar "I Akura, my lord, have a solution to your problem"

"If this collar is placed on the neck of the queen of shadows it will drain her power to that of a weakened hanyou, making her resistance weaken to submission"

Sesshomaru eyes darken in distrust 'Inuyasha as badly as he wants the queen of shadows would never stoop so low as too weaken her'

Though Inuyasha surprised him, his desire for the queen of shadows had past the point of moral codes, and honesty. The want he felt for her was frighten and arousing all at once, which left him unreasonable and illogical.

"So the only thing that I must do is place the collar on her neck?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother in incredulity 'Inuyasha no'

"Not, quite my lord," Akura said, "Once the collar is placed on her neck, my brothers Seji, Muro, and I. Will placed the spell of driange on her weakening her to your advancements"

"When can this been done?" Inuyasha inquired his gaze unwavering on Akura's form

"As soon, as you wish my lord" Akura stated a smirk planted on his features

Inuyasha smirked, "Good, then at the end of this week I want you to be prepared, because by the end of this week she will be wearing this collar".

Inuyasha then excused Akura and his brothers after he was given the collar. He sat quietly contemplating on how to get the collar around her neck.

'Maybe I should give it to her as a gift, or better yet demand she wear it' Inuyasha smiled at his thoughts only to frown in annoyance at the gaze his brother gave him

"Brother," Sesshomaru began "You must realized somewhere that the plan, you are concocting is unjust towards the mating of dog demons. To weaken your intended in order for you to mate with her is distrustful and disloyal" He whispered harshly

Inuyash

a's eyes narrowed

"Brother, you forget your place," Inuyasha growled " By now even you should realize the deep obsession I have for her and the lengths I will go to have her. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can only think of her and even you will not stop me from claiming what is mine!"

Sesshomaru shocked at his brother's confession, could only stare at the seat that was once occupied by Inuyasha as he left the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

What it doo? Shout out to those that reviewed chapter 12. And showing my story some love J.

**Chapter 13: Trouble begins**

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Inuyasha's form located at the head of the table

For the past few days or to be exact Monday thru Thursday Inuyasha became less domineering than he originally compared to the first week she was here. He was polite, sincere, plus kind towards her, which left her very uncomfortable and suspicious.

Currently the family was having lunch in the royal dining hall with Inuyasha at the head of the table, Sesshomaru on his right hand side and Kagome on his left. Kikyou was seated by Sesshomaru with Shippo on her other side. Sango was seated by Kagome with Miroku on her other side.

'What is he planning?' Kagome contemplated during lunch, having only taken one bite out of her meal 'His attitude has changed so suddenly'

Inuyasha caught Kagome staring at him and raised his eyebrow in question

Kagome only narrowed her eyes further in response 'I aint buying it'

She continued to stare at him at him not bothering to touch the meal laid out before her

"Onee-chan aren't you hungry?" Shippo asked

She turned her gaze from Inuyasha to Shippo who sat diagonal from her

"Not particularly Shippo" she said kindly, "I just have a lot on my mind"

'_Or a certain demon your mind'_ Her bitch whispered. Kagome ignored her

"Well if peace is what you need my lady ; have you tried relaxing in the pond in the center of the play?" Miroku suggested interrupting her thoughts

Kagome switched her gaze to Miroku who was seated by Sango

"There's a pond in the garden?" She replied in question an eyebrow raised her curiosity peaked

Sango answered her question

"Of course Onee-chan! Haven't you seen it?"

Kagome continued staring 'If I had knew that, there would be no reason for me to leave castle grounds to bathe around here'

"Oh onee-chan, you have to see it! Its-" Sango's eye twitched "PEVERT," she yelled and Sango slapped Miroku from his seat by her

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEL-"

"Sango" Inuyasha interrupted "Quiet. Sit down"

Sango looked at Inuyasha bewildered "But Lord In-"

Inuyasha stared at her

Sango bowed her head and sat down clenching her fist in anger

"Jaken" Inuyasha called echoing throughout the dining hall

"Yes My lord" responded a green frog imp running into dining hall falling into a bow before Inuyasha

"Take the monk to his room, and tell him to come to me when he regains consciousness" Inuyasha ordered

"Yes My Lord" the imp replied grabbing Miroku by his robes dragging him out the room

'Why does he do that' Kagome thought 'Out of all these pups he talks to Sango more harshly. Why her?'

Kagome looked at Sango in sympathy as did Shippo, she chose to ignore them both

Soon lunch was over and everyone got up to leave the table

"Shadow, if you could please wait" Inuyasha silently demanded "I would like to talk to you before you leave"

Kikyo hearing Inuyasha call to "Shadow" tensed in response and quickly walked out the room. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before also leaving the room

Kagome paused in reluctance thinking about denying his request, but nodded in affirmative. Acknowledging the nick name he had bestowed on her a few days ago when she refused to tell him her name

Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down. After she was seated and comfortable he began talking

"You have been a guest at my home for 3 weeks shadow. I do not know your true name nor do I know your intentions…" He paused thinking his next words over "You clearly do not intend on being my mate, so I ask you… why have you returned back? Surely not for your familiars, for you would have left long ago"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a slight smile 'Good question'

Everything he said was true, she had been here for three weeks with unannounced intentions and reasons, though she was wise to do so. Naraku it would seem was back but, he was in hiding. He was sending out small wisps of youki throughout the west in different directions confusing both her and her familiars, sending them on wild goose chases. Every time they thought they were close, they would end up finding out it was just a puppet or weak demon he sent out to confuse them. It seemed Naraku was weak and in order for him to gain the strength he had so many years ago. He had to go into hiding, gaining and absorbing humans and demons alike, which Kagome knew could take years.

"You are right, Lord Inuyasha. I haven't stated my intentions while staying in your home, but at the same time I can not tell what they are. Only that they are pure and harmless to your home" Kagome stated

Inuyasha growled

"That is not enough; I did not ask you if your intentions were harmless I asked what they were" he hissed

Kagome bowed her head

"That is all I can you" she said

'I can't tell you anymore' she thought ' To even utter Naraku's name, unsure of his whereabouts could casue a panic, and I will not be responsible for that. He is right though to not tell him my intentions while living in home is unjust, and to put it midly he is right I have no need to stay here. I can search for Naraku without living here '

Inuyasha clenched his teeth in anger

"Do not worry my lord," Kagome started, "I will be leaving your home Saturday night"

With that said Kagome left the dining room in a breeze of wind. Leaving Inuyasha seething in anger

"Jiro, come here" Inuyasha ordered

A guard dressed in a ninaj similar outfit appeared by Inuyasha from the shadows and bowed

"Yes my lord" He asked with his head bowed

"Tell Akura to have the spell prepared by Saturday night" Inuyasha ordered

"Yes my lord" Jiro answered and disappeared back into the shadows

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome walked along the corridors in the castle looking at the pictures that decorated the walls that she seemed never to tire from. The one that captured her attention the most was the family portrait at the end of the hall. In the portrait was a tall, handsome inu demon dressed in his finest black robes and armor with silver hair in a high ponytail, blue crescent moon on his forehead, elf ears, magenta stripes on his cheeks, and golden eyes. This person Kagome could only assume was the legendary Inutashio, beside his with his arm wrapped around their waist was his beautiful inu mate Izayoi dressed in a purple kimono with her black hair length past her shoulder, violet eyes, and blue stripes across her checks. In front of the couple stood their sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dressed in red/black robes, they looked identical to how they looked now except in the picture Inuyasha was taller than Sesshomaru.

She continued staring at the picture, until she felt a presence beside her. She turned noticing it was Sesshomaru that decided to join her.

"This is one of my favorite portraits," Sesshomaru begin turning towards her he began again

"Shadow, how are you fairing here?" He asked

"I fair well, young prince" Kagome responded returning her sight to the portrait before her

Sesshomaru nodded his head also looking at the portrait as if lost in a memory

"Why do ask" she asked

Sesshomaru ignored her continuing to look at the portrait

"You know Shadow," he began again after a short pause "long ago when my father and mother were still alive. I remember my father telling me the tale of the samurai, and the princess. The story is a tragedy, that I feel will be a waste of time to tell. However, I believe you need to hear." Sesshomaru paused gathering his thoughts

Kagome looked at him in confusion. Ignoring her look he began his tale

"During the time of war between the four kingdoms, a man by the name of Kiro was the general in army of the kingdom of Jidai of the North. He was a handsome man desired by many maidens and women across the land. No woman was resistant to his charms, skills, and good looks including the princess of Jidai. The princess of Jidai was so in love with the general that her love soon turned into an obsession. She came to his training sessions, sent food to his room, and presents fit for a king hoping that these materialistic things would make him desire her as she did him. The general, underestimating the strength of her obsession turned the princess's advances down, refusing to settle down dedicating his life to the art of war. The princess did not take rejection well, turning to a dark miko in the kingdom for help. The dark miko in response to the princess's pleas gave the princess a potion to give the general that she guaranteed would make the general love her. The princess gave the dark miko her price for the potion and left her home in happiness finally having a solution to her problem. That very night the princess invited the general to her quarters for tea, which she had mixed with the potion. Pouring the general and herself a cup of tea, which she would not drink, watched the general drink the tea in anticipation. As the general's eyes dulled the princess grew worried and asked the general if he was alright to which he replied 'I am fine my love'. The princess's heart leap for joy forgetting the spark that was once in his eyes. As days turned to months and months to a year the general quit the army and he and the princess were married, but the love the princess had for general was slowly swamped in guilt. The man she married was not the real general; he would only do things to please her and not himself. When he talked he sounded devoid of life, and often repeated responses he already made. It was as if he was a puppet a shell of his former self, the princess unable to stand the lifeless man that was once a great general returned to the home of the dark miko. She told the dark miko, how she wanted the general back to way he was before the potion, that now she was his wife he would grow to love. Only to be laughed at by the dark miko, who told the princess that the potion she desperately and naively brought from her had trapped the general within his own mind slowly but surely killing him leaving him the puppet she is now married to. The general she told her died long ago, and now she must live with her mistakes."

Kagome continued gazing at Sesshomaru after his tale still confused on the meaning he was trying to get across to her

"What I mean to say, Shadow is to not underestimate obsession, because in all forms it is dangerous" Sesshomaru whispered

He then left to attend to business that had been ignored for far to long

"Obsession?" Kagome wondered out loud as Sesshomaru left

**~Inuyasha's Den~**

"You required my presence My Lord" a timid voice called from behind the slightly open wooden door

"Yes Kikyo come in," Inuyasha said from behind his desk

Kikyo came in dressed in her miko outfit, head bowed, with a slight blush covering her pale cheeks

"You wanted to see me" she asked quietly keeping her head bowed

Inuyasha gazed her up and down, her blush darkened

'If I wasn't so obsessed with making Kagome my mate, I could have pictured myself making Kikyo my lady-in-waiting, my mistress. But knowing that fox demon he would have a cow' He thought to himself

Realizing Kikyo still had her head bowed, he ordered her head up

"Kikyo, I have a request to ask from you" Inuyasha said

"Anything my lord" she said looking at him from beneath her long lashes

Motioning her forward with his hand, he opened his drawer pulling out two collars. One was the collar Akura gave him the other was one he had made.

"I want you to give this collar to Shadow" motioning to the leather collar, "This one is for you" he said giving her the black velvet collar decorated with roses

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at Kagome's name "Shadow", but then softened at the velvet collar Inuyasha gave her

"It's beautiful" she said admiring the delicate collar in her hands tracing the designs of the roses in the collar

'And it's better than the one Inuyasha's giving to Kagome' she thought to herself with a small smile

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said drawing her from her thoughts

"Yes my lord" she said composing herself. Her caramel eyes wide with admiration

Inuyasha smiled slightly at her naivety

"Give this collar to Shadow; tell her it's a gift from you as an apology for attitude towards her during her stay"

He put his finger up stopping her words of protest

"Kikyo don't deny it. I am aware of the hostile treatment you have directed to her since her arrival; because of this I believe you should give her this collar. It is not a gift but….. a collar that can decipher intentions. She has been here for 3 weeks and I have no idea why she is here or why she will not tell me. So I need you to be my spy of sorts.." He said

Kikyo's eyes widened then hardened in determination

"Of course My lord it is a honor to serve you" She said taking the collar from his hand

"You may go now Kikyo" he said

Kikyo nodded her head and left the room

After Kikyo left he was left alone to his thoughts

'Is it wrong using my charge's infatuation with me to get what I want most' he asked himself feeling slightly guilty of his plan, before shaking his head and harden his eyes. 'No it has to be done… It's the only way'

**Will Inuyasha back down? Will Kikyo do it? Why doesn't know Kagome's name? Why is Sesshomaru helpful? Why is Akura so willing to help? So many questions**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay... seems I gotta clear up a few things since I sense some confusion in a few reviews. If you don't like my story don't read it plain and simple. The ages in the story for Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Shippo are based on my niece and nephews who are ages 2,3,4,5. They can talk in complete sentences and tell you what they want they just tend to mess up their letters. So the age will not changed. Besides that this is a fanfiction, and during a different time where in those sorts of conditions children tend to mature faster than they would under different conditions. Sooooooooo I do believe the speech of my characters fits their ages. Kagome is based on a few people I know that are strong in will, therefore I will not make her weak. Inuyasha is a ass and Sesshomaru is OCC. Kikyo will end up with someone and Sango is a lil OCC. This is not a flame at reviewers or an insult. Just clearing up any question people have on why my characters are the way they are. Feel free to keep reviewing cause the critique of my story just helps me clear up any connections that you do not understand. And yes Kagome is top dog in this fic.

~Scarlet Lover

P.S. I would love some more reviews I feel as if no one is reading the story anymore


End file.
